


The Long Way Round

by Marinaralore



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinaralore/pseuds/Marinaralore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re-posted from FF.net</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Long Way Round

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Con Affetto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78926) by fearlessfan. 



> Re-posted from FF.net

_But I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

 

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_

_'Cause I've been thinkin' 'bout forever..._

 

The room goes quiet as the strains of a Frank Ocean/Lulu and the Lampshades mashup fade out into relative silence. Kimmy Jin is out with her friends doing who knows what so Beca felt safe enough to plug her Macbook into a loudspeaker so that she and Chloe could keep the music in the background while reviewing for finals.

 

She's sitting by the window with her knees against her chest, while Chloe is lying on her stomach a couple of feet away, engrossed in Freud and Pavlov and behavioral theories, occasionally bobbing her head to the music and singing along to the words and melodies that have been keeping them company for the past hour.

 

It's a mostly ordinary day in campus, although a little quieter than usual since almost everybody is either in their rooms or in the library busy cramming for finals. Beca is supposed to be studying too, but she was only a couple of pages into her readings on Plato and _The Republic_ when Chloe starts singing and suddenly Beca's interest in Greek philosophy becomes even less than she ever even thought possible.

 

Chloe doesn't stop humming even as the song ends, a content smile on her face as she turns a page on her psych textbook. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, bright red and shining in the late afternoon sun.

 

“You know,” she suddenly breaks the silence without looking up, “you wouldn't be getting out of Barden any time soon if you don't pass that philosophy test tomorrow.”

 

The sound of her voice startles Beca for a second, but she quickly recovers, raising her book a little higher to cover most of her face. “What? I'm studying here.”

 

Chloe smirks, still not looking up. “You haven't turned a single page in that book in the past half hour, Beca.”

 

“I'm a slow reader,” Beca mutters, shrugging.

 

Chloe shuts her book close and finally looks up at Beca, cradling her face on one hand, the smile on her face so blinding that it almost hurts to look at it.

 

“Are you trying to deny then that you've been staring at me since track number three of that mix that's been playing on your computer?”

 

The intro to a familiar Bruno Mars song is playing now, and the rhythmic thumping deep inside of Beca feels as if she had swallowed the kick drum whole. She always thought it an okay song—neither terrible nor especially good, just... _okay_ —but ever since Aubrey chose it for the Bellas' final performance last year, she has realized that it was growing on her.

 

“Number two,” Beca chokes out, hoping her voice doesn't feel as strangled as she feels. “'Titanium' was track number two.”

 

Chloe smiles and stares at her for a long moment, then gets up and pulls Beca's book away from her hands, tossing it aside before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

“Why're you in such a hurry to get out of Barden anyway?” She's still smiling as she mumbles the words against Beca's lips.

 

Beca's hand tangles through silky red hair as she returns Chloe's kisses with equal fervor. “I totally forget.”

 

 


End file.
